Team Pop 'N Cheer
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and forty-five: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Quinn and Mike meet up after Glee practice.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Team Pop 'N Cheer"  
Mike & Quinn  
Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"**

***So I got the idea for the titles of this set of stories from the second of them (to come along in the next cycle ;)),  
****and I thought I might ask you guys for your input on the others [Artie & Rachel, Kurt & Tina, Matt & Mercedes, Puck & Santana] :D***

Mike had been fine by getting paired with Quinn. They knew each other well enough and even if she wasn't as mobile as she'd been just a few months before, she still had plenty to work with, the way he saw it. Looking at her though, he could tell she was looking at this like he'd drawn the short straw in the pool of potential partners by being paired with her.

As they were leaving Glee practice, he caught up with her. "Hey, Quinn." She stopped and looked over at him. "You want to go and work on this? I've got time if you're free?" he asked. She smiled, looking happy that he'd asked her like this.

"Sure, just give me a second." He watched her move to talk to Finn, no doubt telling him she was sticking around late. Since she'd moved in with him and his mother, it was normal they should drive in and out together.

She returned to Mike and, as the room had cleared, leaving them on their own, it was a clear and easy solution for them just to use the room as they had it.

"So… how are you doing?" he asked her as they took a seat. She shrugged.

"I'm okay… I think," she looked at herself, breathing out. "My back's hurting more these days," she shrugged. He nodded. "Listen, I…" she started.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I know what you're going to say."

"Are you?" she waited for him to speak.

"I know you can't really dance as much these days, and that's probably… kind of awkward." She didn't speak, but he could tell he was on the right track. "Look, it's fine, don't worry about it. We'll… work around…" he gestured around her midsection, "It…" She bowed her head with a laugh. "Now you're in charge of the music, so…" He gestured toward her once again. "Any ideas?"

"Not yet," she shook her head.

"Just think about it this way, you don't have to move around at all if you want. You'll sing, I'll dance… but if you want to mix it up too…"

"No, I think that's good. That way you can still do your part just as well," she nodded.

"Okay. Well now we have that much, don't we?"

"Yeah," she smiled, her thoughts pulling her back in as something came to her. "I think I got it, just need to see about the music," she nodded. He smiled, seeing her previous concerns weren't bothering her anymore.

Once she'd told him about the song, he got right to work with the choreography and she took care of the music. When she had it, she returned to Mike. He was ready to go too, so she went to sit as they'd decided. The music started and she smiled as he started to dance.

_[Q] "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history / Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me / That's O.K., let's see how you do it / Put up your dukes, let's get down to it! / Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Fire Away!_

_You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair / That's O.K., see if I care! / Knock me down, it's all in vain / I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Fire Away!"_

He came to sit on the bottom step, looking back up at her as she went on singing at him.

_[Q] "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history / Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me / Before I put another notch in my lipstick case / You better make sure you put me in my place"_

Before she knew it, he was back on his feet and dancing as she sang on to the end of the song.

_[Q] "Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Fire Away!_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Hit Me With Your Best Shot! / Fire Away!"_

As they finished, Quinn laughed, satisfied. Mike came to sit with her. "See? No sweat," he nodded. She laughed again, looking at him.

"I don't know about that," she nodded to him. He touched his forehead with a smirk.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "See? You didn't have to worry," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess not… At least that makes one thing," she sighed.

"I know I already asked, but… how are you doing?" she smiled.

"Some days better than others. You know what's crazy?" she asked, and he looked at her. "Rachel was right…" he smirked. "Don't tell her that, alright?"

"Lips, sealed," he nodded, and she nodded back. "Right about what?" she thought for a moment.

"As bad as it may be sometimes, I know it's not nearly as bad as if I didn't have you guys in my life right now." He smiled and nodded once more, offering his hand to help her to her feet.

THE END


End file.
